This invention relates to a tilting game apparatus for a game which is controlled by the skill of the players. More particularly, it relates to a game device which includes a board which can be tilted by the movement and removal of pieces on the board about projections extending from the board and wherein depressions are provided for the playing pieces, the playing pieces' and the board's center of gravity being maintained at approximately the same effective level as the projections.
Games involving boards which tilt due to the movement of pieces along the game board have long been known. The following U.S. patents have issued on tilting games of various types:
U.S. Pat. No. 479,683; Truman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 562,264; Wilcox PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 596,089; Patterson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 797,105; Graves PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,974; Kohler PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,033; King PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,306; Schneider PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,089; Odell et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,202; Heinichen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,929; Glass et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,147; Glass et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,221; Stultz PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,268; Fowler PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,920; Gorman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,949; McLain PA0 U.S. Pat. NO. 3,764,134; Reinertsen PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,292; Slimp PA0 GB Pat. No. 1,246,436; Stultz PA0 GB Pat. No. 1,322,100; Glass PA0 GB Pat. No. 1,502,969; Harte
Also the following British patents are of interest:
Despite the above relatively large number of game devices which involve the maintaining of the equilibrium of the game board or causing same to tilt as part of the game play, such games have not previously achieved general popularity. This is true even though it would seem that maintaining the equilibrium of the game board as part of the game play should introduce an interesting further parameter into the game.